linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Lying from You
Lying from You is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, released on March 16, 2004. It was released as an airplay-only single from their second album, Meteora, which was released at March 25, 2003. Releases * Meteora * Faint * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) * LP Underground 5.0 * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) Song information The song opens up with a viola-influenced keyboard sample that leads into it being looped throughout certain verses. It also contains a sample of a car burning out. The song was one of seven Linkin Park songs used in the collaboration between the band and rapper Jay-Z ("Dirt off Your Shoulder/Lying from You") on the mash-up album Collision Course released in November 2004. It has also been sampled, rather less glamorously, by the British comedian Bill Bailey during his "coffee shop emo" routine. In live shows of 2008, "Lying from You" used a new intro, removing all samples from the intro and first half of the first verse. Interview with Mike Shinoda, March 2003 ShoutWeb: “That song will be impossible for any cover bands to play! Chester just sings too damned hard. I think it's great. I think he did some great stuff on that song. We all are really proud of that song. It's another song with a great keyboard thing that we made, this kind of sample sound at the beginning. It's going to be a really fun song to play live. I could say the same thing for the song that comes after that. Lying from You is about pushing someone away. The title means, making up lies to make another person angry so that they don't want to be around you; which is something that some people do subconsciously in relationships. That's not what my part of the song is about but I know that in a broader sense, when people start feeling negative feelings toward somebody else, just naturally they start doing things to make that person not want to be around them. It's a subliminal reaction. That works with friends. That works with relationships - either way, people do that.” —Mike Shinoda Music Video Main article; Lying from You (video). Live Info It has appeared in the majority of Linkin Park shows since it's release. In performances such as the one in Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes, the new intro and the first verse was remixed. The song is mostly played towards the beginning of their sets. Booklet Notes "Mike and Joe's studio equipment was installed in the back of a tour bus in the summer of 2001, and they put it to good use. Mike came up with the intro sample and chorus music for the song during an overnight bus drive during Ozzfest (trying to record guitar in a moving bus can be very sloppy). But months later in the studio at NRG, everything got cleaned up, replayed, and put together right." Lyrics When I pretend Ev'rything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you had always Wanted to see When I pretend I can’t forget about the criminal I am Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can/but I can’t pretend this is the way It will stay/I’m just Trying to bend the truth I can’t pretend I’m who you want me to be So I’m Lying my way from you turning back now I wanna be pushed aside So let me go turning back now Let me take back my life I’d rather be all alone turning back now Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see turning back now The very worst part of you Is me I remember what they taught to me Remember condescending talk Of who I ought to be Remember listening to all of that And this again So I pretended up a person who was fitting in And now you think this person Really is me and I’m to bend the truth But the more I push The more I'm pulling away 'cause I'm Lying my way from you turning back now I wanna be pushed aside So let me go turning back now Let me take back my life I’d rather be all alone turning back now Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see turning back now The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me This isn’t what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn’t what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn’t what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this This isn’t what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said Would have you running from me Like this turning back now I wanna be pushed aside So let me go turning back now Let me take back my life I’d rather be all alone turning back now Anywhere on my own 'cause I can see turning back now The very worst part of you The very worst part of you Is me Category:Linkin Park Songs